Apocalypse
by ZEnro91
Summary: The story line takes place in the year 2341. Seventy years ago the human race left earth due to a plague. Seven teenagers may be the key to taking back earth... Or something far worse. (ON HOLD)
1. Chapter 1

This is a piece of one of my work in progresses. It is first person like most of my stories. I hope you enjoy.

**chapter 1**

I woke up and looked out the window.

"Today is the day." I sat up and got ready. I fixed my hair spiked up to the side. Getting my haircut yesterday was totally worth it. So easy to fix. I wrapped my chest tightly so my breast are flattened. I got accepted to an all boys training academy. My twin brother got accepted as well.

"Ready to go Z?" Ichi came into my room.

"Ya. I am ready." I nodded.

"You look like me." He smirked and messed up my hair.

"Hey I liked the way it was!" I tried to fix it back.

"Come on we don't want to be late." He grabbed my hand and we left for the car. We drove up to the academy.

"Welcome to SDA. Strategy and Defense Academy." An older boy welcomed us.

"We are the Enro twins." Ichi told him. "I'm Ichi and this is my younger brother Z." I nodded.

"Come this way Ichi and Z." He led us into the academy. "It's quite astounding that you two got the highest place score on the entrance exam."

"Study hard is what our mother taught us." Ichi smiled.

"Ya." I nodded. The boy looked at me weird.

"Don't mind his voice. It sounds a bit girly but that's what makes my little brother's unique." Ichi grabbed my chin and drew his face close to mine.

"Cut it out Ichi! I don't like it when you make fun of me!" I pushed him away. My voice is a bit deep but you can hint the girl vocal in it a bit. It almost makes me sound like a child.

"Wouldn't it be considered taboo if you two are that close. Brothers shouldn't show that must affection toward one another." The boy looked at us.

"But I can't help but love my little brother." Ichi wrapped his arms around me. "Isn't that right Z?"

"Yes brother." I followed his lead.

"Cut it out!" The boy yelled at us. His face was a bit red.

"Alright." Ichi let go of me and we began to walk again.

"Here at the academy we follow a strict rule. At 0500 we start the day. 0530 we start training. 0630 we start breakfast. 0700 classes begin. At 1100 we have lunch. At 1200 we continue classes. At 1700 we do training. At 2000 we have dinner. At 2100 we have leisure time and lastly at 2200 we go to bed. There will be no venturing out past 2200 and uniforms are strictly enforced. Bathe regularly and keep your sleeping areas clean." He ranted on. "Bells will indicate at the allotted times."

"So many rules." I sighed. "Just like regular school."

"Come on Z. We'll be fine." Ichi smiled at me.

"Since you two are part of our founders you have been given a private room with its own private bath." He opened a door and we entered. This room is huge! There was a couch and two beds. Ichi ran in to look at the bathroom.

"Cool! Come look at it Z! The tub is huge! We can wash each other's backs." Ichi smiled.

"Sure thing." I smiled.

"I leave you to settle in. Here are your class schedules. You'll start tomorrow. Be ready." He said and left.

"We didn't get his name." I looked out the door and closed it.

"Awe! Do you have a little crush on cadet Kelly?" Ichi looked at me.

"Of course not! Is his name really Kelly?" I looked at him and flopped on the couch.

"Don't know. I just made that up." He sat next to me and leaned on me. "Since our great grandfather created this academy, they'll be expecting great things from us Z."

"Ya. Luckily I'm a great fighter so I'll be able to hold my own." I smiled.

"You're so cute when you self confident." Ichi looked at me.

"Stop that Ichi. They'll think we are together even though we are twins." I looked away.

"Come on Z. You know I like to tease you and besides, if we are like this no one will come near you." Ichi snuggled into me. "Hey let's explore the academy. That way tomorrow we'll find everything fast." Ichi got up.

"Ya." I smiled. We found all our classrooms.

"Hey. I got combat training and you got combat strategies for last period." I looked at our last class.

"Ya! And it looks like you have an extra class too. Team building." Ichi smiled and laughed. "I'm guessing they found out you don't work well with others."

"Stop laughing Ichi."I wadded up his schedule and threw it at him.

"Hey!" Ichi caught it. "Let's go see what the combat training class is doing." Ichi grabbed my hand and we headed toward the training grounds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Cool!" I smiled to see the other boys fighting and running obstacles. "I'm going to be number one in this class." I punched my hand and gripped it tight.

"Come in Z. Let someone win at least." Ichi put his arm around me. One of the students noticed us and the coach did too.

"Halt!" He yelled and everyone stopped what they were doing and stood straight. Ichi and I did too. "At ease. What are your names?"

"I'm Z Enro and this is Ichi Enro." I introduced us. "I start your class tomorrow sir!" I saluted him.

"Aren't you a little bit small to be in my class?" He looked at me.

"Don't let my appearance fool you sir. I guarantee I will be your number one student!" I said boldly.

"Z." Ichi whispered my name.

"I know what I'm doing Ichi." I whispered back to him. The boys in the class began to laugh. Even the coach.

"You got guts kid I'll give you that. But Ichigo is my number one student in my class." The coach pointed to the boy who noticed us first. He looked a bit taller than me with black hair and blue eyes.

"I can change that." I smirked. Ichigo looked irritated.

"Sir! I would like your permission to show this newbie a thing or two!" Ichigo saluted. The coach was thinking about it.

"I'll take that challenge if you don't mind sir." I said confidently.

"Alright. First one on the ground loses. No dirty tricks got it!" The coach looked at us.

"Yes sir!" Ichigo and I saluted.

"Do you need to change newbie?" Ichigo looked at me. I took off my blazer and handed it to Ichi. I also took off my shoes and socks.

"I'm ready!" I got into my fighting stance with my right arm over my left arm and slanted to the left.

"You asked for it!" Ichigo lunged. I twisted and grabbed the back of his left hand with my right and pushed his head down with my left hand.

"Whoa!" I heard the murmurs. "Impressive."

"Argh!" Ichigo struggled out of my hold and let him go. "I haven't lost yet!" He faced me. I got into my defensive position with my arms opened to the side of me.

"Bring it!" I smirked.

"Argh!" He yelled and attacked me. I blocked his fist with my right hand and moved my body with his momentum. I let go and move to the side. Ichigo lands face first on the ground.

"Did Ichigo lose?" The boys murmured.

"I have never seen fighting like that before." The coach came up to me. "I am honored to have you in my class." He saluted me.

"Thank you sir!" I saluted back. I glanced over at Ichigo who was sitting on the ground. "Hey." I walked to him and offered him my hand. He slapped it and looked away.

"I don't need your help." He said and got up.

"Z." Ichi came to my side and handed me my blazer and shoes.

"Let's go Ichi." I grabbed his hand and we walked back to our room.

"You sure showed him. Huh, Z?" Ichi started to undress to take a bath.

"I feel bad about it though." I looked out the window.

"Come on. Get undressed and take a bath with me." Ichi smiled.

"You know Ichi other people will think you are weird asking your twin sister to bathe with you." I looked at him.

"I don't care what people think. Until I find someone suited for you, you can not take any baths with a man unless it's me." Ichi grabbed my hand. "That way I know there won't be any funny business." I laughed and got undressed for the tub. Ichi was already in there and looked away so I can get in.

"The water is great Ichi." I smiled as I relaxed in the tub.

"Sure is!" Ichi smiled. "Z remember when we were little and we used to take baths together all the time."

"Ya. What about it?" I looked at him.

"I was so used to bathing with you, and when dad said we had to take baths on our own made me sad." Ichi hugged his knees. "I used to tell you everything in the tub."

"Come on Ichi, that was long ago. Now we can take baths together as many times as we want." I smiled at him. "Dad didn't understand our relationship as twins. So don't blame him okay."

"Ya." Ichi nodded. "Wash my back Z?" He handed me the sponge and soap.

"Sure." I smiled and washed his back. He washed mine after I did his. Ichi got out first and I dressed in the bathroom.

"Ichi brush your teeth!" I called him back to the bathroom.

"Yes Z." Ichi came in and brushed his teeth. We finished up and headed to bed. I had the bed closest to the window.

"Z can I sleep with you?" Ichi looked at me with puppy eyes.

"Sure." I smiled and scooted to the side. Ichi crawled into bed with me and snuggled into me. "Sometimes I think I should be the oldest twin Ichi."

"Ya. But I am. So you must say yes to everything I ask from you." Ichi smiled.

"Alright. Just go to sleep k." I kissed his forehead and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There was an awful alarm ringing at five in the morning.

"Make it stop Z!" Ichi buried himself into me.

"I think that's the morning alarm." I yawned. "Come on Ichi time to get up." I got out of bed and stretched a bit. Ichi got out of bed too. I took off my clothes and put on my training pants. I got my wrap and looked at Ichi already dressed in his training clothes.

"Can you help me Ichi?" I handed him the wrap. I held it from the front and just passed it to Ichi from behind. I was done with the wrap and I put on my under armor shirt that makes me look more of a guy. I put on my training shirt and we left for the training area.

"Good morning Ladies!" A Sargent walked before us. "For this mornings training we will be doing our five mile run. And then we will be doing our agility course. Followed by some CQC. Got that!" He looked at us.

"YES SIR!" We all saluted. We began the five mile run and Ichi and I were in the middle of the group. I would rather be up front but I don't want to leave Ichi behind. I noticed Ichigo ahead of me. He glanced back and smirked.

"Z don't leave me behind." Ichi looked at me.

"I won't." I smiled and stayed with Ichi on the run. We were split up on the agility course. But we ended up racing against each other.

"Go!" The Sargent said and I bolted. We were being timed and I want to show them what I can do. I slid under the wire and army crawled to the exit. Once out a ran up the wall and grabbed hold of the rope to pull myself up. I crossed the monkey bars no sweat and the net was no biggie for me. I made it to the finish. As I did the Sargent looked surprised.

"You there! What is your name?" The Sargent came up to me.

"Z Enro sir!" I saluted.

"Enro? You mean Admiral Josef is your father?" The Sargent looked at me.

"Yes sir!" I answered.

"You beat our record by five seconds!" The Sargent saluted. "It is an honor to have you in my training group."

"Thank you sir!" I said. Ichi just finished the course. "May I be excused sir?"

"Yes." The Sargent said and I walked to Ichi.

"You did great brother." I smiled at him.

"Thanks Z." Ichi smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Hey no touching!" Another Sargent saw us.

"But we are twin brothers. There is nothing wrong with this." Ichi hugged me tightly.

"There's a lot of things wrong with this Ichi." I said meekly. "Wanna be my CQC partner?"

"Ya." Ichi nodded.

"Close Quarters Combat! Every one of you should know how to fight when it comes to these situations! If you don't know how to properly defend yourself you will die!" The Sargent made it sound all dramatic. "You have assigned CQC partners!" I looked at Ichi and he looked at me. "Ichi Enro and Kirito Akron. Z Enro and Ichigo Kurosaki." And the names went on.

"I gotta be his partner?" I looked at Ichigo. "Will you be alright Ichi?" I looked at him.

"I'll be fine. After all you taught me everything I know Z." Ichi smiled and went to find Kirito.

"Hey! Enro! I'm going to show you up this time." Ichigo approached me.

"I guess it's not easy being fifteen huh?" I looked at him. "So much we have to prove to boost up what little egos we may or may not have." I sighed.

"Shut up! I will beat you this time!" He came closer to me. A cylinder wall entrapped us in a little space.

"Alright! This is the space you get. Hit the wall and you will be shocked." The Sargent said. "Begin!" Ichigo grabbed my arm and tried to throw me against the wall. I planted my foot and twisted his arm behind him. He tried to head butt me and I let go of him. He came at me and I quickly blocked his attacks using my knowledge of karate. The sound of an alarm went off.

"Alright! That's enough!" The walls came down. "Get dressed for breakfast and classes. You are all dismissed!" The Sargent said.

"Sir!" We all saluted. I found Ichi and we made it back to our room. We showered and headed for breakfast. We got our food and sat down at a table. I can sense someone watching us.

"Hey Z that Ichigo kid keeps staring at you." Ichi whispered to me.

"Hey can I sit here?" A short boy with black hair and brown eyes came over to us.

"Sure Kirito." Ichi smiled. Kirito sat down across from us.

"I'm Kirito Akron." He smiled.

"I'm Z. Ichi's younger brother." I smiled back.

"Wow! Twins! It's really cool to meet twins." Kirito smiled. We ate our breakfast and found out Kirito was in our first and forth class. First class was statistics. And boy was it boring but Ichi loves this stuff so he helps me out a lot. Second class was survival tactics just in case if we are lost behind enemy lines or for what ever reason we become lost. Third class was explosive techniques and figuring how to disarm a bomb. Forth class was anatomy so we can learn all the major veins and pressure points to subdue our enemy.

"Alright! Lunch!" Ichi and I said at the same time.

"That is so cool!" Kirito looked at us.

"Hey Kirito, how long have you been in the academy?" I asked him as we sat down at a table.

"It's been six months now." Kirito smiled.

"So who should we know?" I asked him.

"Let's see... You have already met Ichigo Kurosaki. He was the top student here but now it seems you are Z." Kirito said. "Then there's the Bachi twins. They are third years who are very skilled in explosives. Rin and Yukio Fugimoto are also twins who specialize in weaponry. But they don't look alike. There is also Kaname Kuran who is the leading strategist here at the school so far. And the rest of us are just students who haven't made our mark yet." Kirito smiled.

"I would like to meet these rival of ours Ichi." I ate my food.

"Z you shouldn't pick fights with everyone." Ichi looked at me.

"You like picking fights Z?" Kirito looked at me.

"I guess..." I began to think. "I just want to prove to everyone no matter who you are there will always be someone better. Take me for example. I know I am strong, fast and talented, but I know there will be another who is better than me and he will beat me. I guarantee it, but I will acknowledge them as my equal." I smiled. "I strive to be number one."

"Wow! That is some dream." Kirito looked amazed.

"Oh it's not a dream. My dream is to become a chef and open up my own restaurant." I smiled.

"A chef?" He looked at me funny.

"I only joined because Ichi was forced to join this academy. I'm not going to let my older brother get all the fun." I wrapped my arm around Ichi.

"Oh Z! You are always thinking of me." Ichi looked at me and drew his face closer to mine.

"Are you guys...?" Kirito looked at us weird.

"No. It's just Ichi has some clingy issue with me." I let go of him and distant myself.

"I see." Kirito nodded. The alarm rang for our next class.

"We'll see you later Kirito!" We waved goodbye and headed for weaponry class.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As we entered there were two boys sitting at the front of the class. Once we sat down they introduced themselves.

"I'm Yukio Fujimoto." The boy with baron hair and glasses said.

"And I'm Rin Fujimoto." The boy with spiked, dark blue hair said.

"We are substituting Commander Adkins class today." Yukio said and began drawing a m14. "Who can tell me about this gun?" I raised my hand.

"You what is your name?" Rin pointed at me. I stood up.

"I'm Z Enro. That gun is known as a m14 and it is a single shot. You can pull back the trigger but it recoils to much. You can also modify it to ones specific needs. Adding a scope for longer shots or adding a bigger clip for more bullets. The m14 is also a starting gun for those in training." I explained.

"Very good Enro." Yukio smiled. He continued the lesson and I took notes intently. We head to our sixth class which was medic training. Me and Ichi were able to be partners. For seventh class we had mechanics and lastly we head to our eighth class.

"I'll see you in two hours okay." I smiled at Ichi.

"Okay Z." He hugged me and left for his combat strategy class.

I went back to our room and got ready for combat training. As I got there, there was a big commotion.

"What's going on?" I asked a fellow student.

"Kurosaki's dad is here. They say he took out a whole enemy platoon back in his yearly years." He said.

"Wow. What is he doing here?" I asked as I looked at the man. He had black hair with brown eyes and he looked muscular under his uniform. Nothing like Ichigo.

"He's here because some newbie was able to beat Ichigo yesterday." He said. "He himself wanted to see this student." My face went blank. I guess he is here because of me. I said to myself. And I think I have seen this guy before at one of my dad's parties.

"Enro! Come to the front of the class." Coach called me out. I was a bit nervous but I took a deep breath and made my way to the front of the class.

"Yes sir!" I saluted once I got up there.

"Orange hair and purple eyes... No doubt you are an Enro." Kurosaki looked at me. "Where's your older twin brother?"

"He's at his combat strategy class." I answered him. "Sir."

"I see." He said and left the training ground. Oh no has he figured it out? Ichi will get in trouble because of me if he did.

"Alright Z back to the group. We shall now start our combat training." Coach began. "You will be in groups of four! Listen when we call your name! Z, Gideon, Riku, and Ichigo. Darion, Dekai, Dasia, and Fayte. Hikaru, Riden, Mana, and Rengeku. Ichiru, Levi, Allen, and Rick. Dasuke, Remu, Camuye, and Naru." He called out our groups. "Among the four of you, decide who's going to lead and devise a strategy plan to take out the opposing groups. You have five minutes to strategize!" I found my group. Riku and Gideon seem to be on Ichigo's side. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"What do you have in mind Kurosaki?" I looked at him.

"It seems you know your place Enro." Ichigo looked at me.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Alright this is what we'll do!" Ichigo explained our plan.

"Wait what am I going to do?" I asked him.

"You'll cover the rear. I'm positive we won't need your skills just yet." Ichigo smirked.

"Alright." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Time is up!" Coach said. "Look at your team and memorize your strategy. You will be working with them for the entire school year."

"What!?" I said to myself. "This is bad." I looked at Ichigo, Gideon, and Riku. Class was over and watched everyone else leave. There was only six of us left standing there.

"Alright you six. Welcome to team building. Obliviously you all are here due to the fact you guys suck when it comes to teams." Coach said. Ah! Ichigo is one of the other five students. I looked around. Levi Cross, Darion Arkaron, Remu Ninix, and Dekai Erai were also here. We probably have the biggest egos in the class.

"Alright partner up yourselves." Coach said. I looked at my choices and my mind went blank.

"Ugh...?" I spaced out.

"Hey Enro, wanna partner up?" Levi Cross was standing in front of me.

"You want to partner up with me Cross?" I looked at him weird.

"Ya. You're kinda cute for a boy." He messed up my hair.

"Hey!" I tried fixing it back and he laughed. "You remind me of my older brother Ichi."

"That's right! You are twins." Levi looked at me.

"Ya." I nodded.

"Is it just you and Enro?" Levi asked.

"No there's five of us total." I answered.

"Wow! Your mom had quintuplets?" Levi looked at me closely.

"No! I mean I have my oldest brother Byakuya, then it's Ichi, me, and Renji, and lastly our little sister Iris." I explained my sibling tree.

"So you're part of triplets?" Levi asked.

"Yes." I nodded. Ah! Did I just give away our plan!?

"Back off Cross! Enro is my partner." Ichigo stood beside me.

"So you acknowledge me as a single fighter but in a group I'm no one?" I muttered to myself.

"Sorry Kurosaki. Dibs." Levi wrapped his arm around me.

"Just like Ichi." I looked at Levi.

"Butt out Cross!" Ichigo and Levi got into it. I glanced over at Dekai Erai.

"Hey Erai wanna partner up?" I smiled at him.

"Sure." He said and looked away.

"Cross! Kurosaki! You both are partners!" Coach yelled at them.

"What!?" They both said together.

"Now since you got your partner, you must help each other out through out the academy. You can work in pairs or go as a group together. Regardless what you decide you must stick to your partner. Class dismiss go get ready for dinner." Coach said.

"Z!" I heard Ichi calling me.

"Hey Ichi." I smiled as I got closer to him. There was an older boy behind him.

"Z meet Kaname Kuran." Ichi introduced us.

"Hello I'm Z. Pleasure-" I was cut short by Dekai. Dekai looked at Kaname for the longest time. "Ugh...? What's wrong Erai?" I looked at him.

"Come on Enro let's go." Dekai grabbed my arm and dragged me along.

"Ugh? Okay? Bye Ichi!" I shouted at him. I looked at Dekai, as he dragged me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Erai! What are you doing!" Levi grabbed my other arm and forced Dekai to stop.

"Ow! That hurts!" I said to myself.

"What was that all about?" Ichigo followed.

"Ya. What was that about Erai?" I looked at him.

"Kuran can't be trusted. I'm not going to let my partner hang around with the likes of him." Dekai said looking toward the direction we were going.

"Can you please let me go?" I asked.

"Ugh! Sorry!" Dekai let my arm go.

"You too Cross." I looked at Levi. He pulled me close.

"Why would I want to let you go Enro?" Levi drew my face close.

"Seriously! You're just like Ichi! Have you guys hung out or something?" I looked at him.

"I have never met your brother Enro." Levi let go of me.

"Hmm... You guys act so alike. It's kinda creepy." I said to myself.

"Anyways, what are we going to do now?" Ichigo looked at the direction we came from.

"What do you mean we?" I looked at him. "Last time I checked you don't like me."

"What did you say!?" Ichigo butted heads with me.

"Z!" I heard Renji and the next thing I see is Ichigo on the floor.

"What's the big deal Enro!" Ichigo got up and looked at Renji.

"Your picking on my brother! That's the big deal!" Renji stood in front of me.

"Didn't we leave you at the training area?" Levi looked at him.

"This is my younger brother Renji." I introduced Renji. "Renji this is Dekai Eria, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Levi Cross."

"Triplets." Dekai said.

"Yep." I smiled. "Hey Renji why are you here anyway? I thought you were living with mom and Iris?" I looked at him.

"Dad sent for me." Renji said.

"I see." I began to think. "What about Byakuya?"

"Haven't heard from him since dad sent him on that mission a week ago." Renji said.

"I see." I began to think some more.

"Z!" We heard Ichi coming this way. "And Renji...?" He stopped when he saw Renji. "What is he doing here?" He looked at me.

"Dad sent him." I answered.

"I see." Ichi began to think.

"What should we do now?" I looked at the others.

"Well we are supposed to help our partners out but we were also given the choice of working together with another group." Levi began to think. "My guess would be we should just start training together."

"I guess your right." Ichigo said.

"What do you think Eria?" I looked at Dekia and he just nodded.

"We should pick this up later and get ready for dinner." I looked at the time.

"Ya." They said. We split and Ichi and I left for our room. Renji came with us too.

"Don't you think you are a little too close to those guys, Z?" Renji asked as I came out of the shower.

"I just met them but since we were assigned this assignment I really don't have a say on this matter." I dried my hair.

"Just be careful Z." Renji had a worried look on his face.

"Hey try not to worry so much. Ichi has my back no matter what." I smiled at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We had training with the other students. Renji joined in on it too. It was mostly running and the combat course. We were able to use firing weapons for accuracy training. There was also a paintball course.

"Ichi and Renji your on my team. You too Eria." I smiled.

"You need two more players Enro." Levi smiled.

"I guess I could use you Cross." I smiled.

"Who else should we ask?" Ichi looked at me.

"I could ask Kurosaki but I would rather challenge him to a match." I said. I saw Kirito in the distance. "Hey Kirito!" I run up to him.

"Oh hey Z." Kirito smiled.

"Hey do you want to join my paintball team? I need one more player." I asked him.

"Ugh... Sure. I'll join." Kirito smiled.

"Thanks!" I grabbed his hand and took him back to the others.

"Hey Kirito." Ichi smiled.

"Alright let's get suited up." I said.

"Hey Enro!" Ichigo came our way.

"Ya." Ichi, Renji, and I said at the same time.

"I challenge you to a match." Ichigo pointed at Ichi.

"Sure i accept." I said. "First team member to get to the opposite side wins."

"Your on!" Ichigo said and left for his team. We dressed in the paintball gear.

"Here's the plan. We will be out in the front lines. Kirito I want you to sneak yourself around to the other side. Once there fire as many opponents you can and cross their line. You will be our secret weapon okay." I smiled at him.

"Y-ya." Kirito nodded. We got into the arena and loaded our paintball guns.

"Alright guys remember the plan!" I said.

"Yes sir!" They saluted.

"Now let's go kick some Kurosaki butt." We rushed into the field.

"Whoa!" I barely dodge a paint ball. "Come on Kurosaki you gotta do better than that!" I jump out of hiding and fired. I managed to hit someone. I noticed a paintball coming my way.

"Z!" Ichi took the shot.

"Ichi!" I held him in my arms. "You didn't have to do that Ichi." I smiled at him.

"I couldn't let my Z get hit now can I." Ichi smiled.

"Get up you two!" Renji covered us. I helped Ichi up and we hid behind a wall. I noticed Kirito making his way to the back.

"Come on guys!" I jumped over the wall and began firing. I managed to take down two players.

"You're wide open Enro!" Ichigo began firing at me.

"Whoa!" I drop to the floor. My leg began to hurt. He got me.

"Argh!" Ichigo fell. Kirito was behind.

"Good job Kirito!" I cheered. "Go! Cross their line!"

"Ya." Kirito ran to the line. He crossed and we won.

"Alright Kirito!" Levi gave him a high five.

"Good game Enro." Ichigo handed me his hand.

"Thanks." I grabbed it and stood up. "Ow." My leg began to hurt. "Looks like you got my leg Kurosaki."

"Seems like it." Ichigo said. "Nice plan with the kid." He looked at Kirito getting cheers.

"Ya. He's my friend and I will do anything to make sure he's noticed." I smiled.

"I missed judge you Enro." Ichigo said and went to congratulate Kirito. We finished training and went back to our room.

"Come on Z get dressed or we'll be late." Ichi was already finished dressed for dinner.

"Ya." I nodded and got ready as well. We went to the hall and got our food.

"Z! Ichi!" Kirito waved us over to a table.

"Hey Kirito." I smiled and sat beside him.

"Who's that?" Kirito looked at Renji.

"That's our little brother Renji. We are triplets." Ichi smiled and sat across from us.

"Hey." Renji sat next to Ichi.

"That's so cool! I wish I had a sibling." Kirito looked at his tray.

"I'm guessing your an only child." I looked at him.

"Ya. My mom passed away and my father won't remarry." Kirito said.

"Hey Kirito wanna become adopted by us?" I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Kirito asked.

"He means if you want to become our step brother." Renji answered.

"Ya." I nodded. "Maybe we can arrange it so we can share a room. It gets quite lonely just me and Ichi."

"Z are you sure that's a good thing?" Renji looked at me.

"Ya. I'm positively sure. Wadya say Kirito?" I smiled at him.

"I would really like that!" Kirito smiled.

"It's settled!" Ichi said. "Kirito Akron you are now our brother!"

"Is he going to dye his hair to make it look like yours?" Ichigo sat down beside me.

"Hey don't you have friends you sit with during meals?" I looked at him.

"Come on Enro we are friends now right?" Levi tried to squeeze in between Ichigo and I.

"Butt off Cross!" Ichigo pushes him back.

"Kirito let's move next to Ichi." I whispered to him.

"Ya." He nodded. We get up and sit on the opposite side next to Ichi.

"Just sit down you two." Dekai sat across from us.

"Who said you're going to sit with us!?" Ichigo and Levi looked at Dekai. Dekai gave them an evil look and they both immediately sat down.

"Why are you guys sitting at our table?" I asked them.

"You are my partner." Dekai answered.

"I consider us friends." Levi smiled. Everyone looked at Ichigo.

"I'm going to learn all your moves and beat you." Ichigo said.

"Keeping your enemies close I see." Yukio sat down next to Ichigo and Rin sat down next to Kirito.

"Ah! What are you two doing here?" Ichi looked at them.

"We heard there was another Enro in the academy." Yukio began.

"So we came to see who it was." Rin finished.

"How do you tell each other apart? I'm sure it can be quite confusing." Yukio looked at us.

"It's a triplet thing." We said.

"You three almost have the same voice too." Rin added. "But you can hear the difference."

"You have a sister too, right?" Yukio looked directly at me.

"Yes. Her name is Iris." Renji answered him. Slowly it dawned on me. Yukio had visited our dads estate a few years back and dad actually introduced me and Ichi to him. Does he remember? I began to get an unsettling feeling.

"Z are you alright?" Kirito looked at me.

"Ya. I'm fine thank you." I said and began eating my food. It was quite bitter. For some odd reason I feel like I will be discovered. We finished dinner and Yukio and Rin left.

"Come on Z it's relaxing time. Let's go back to our room." Ichi grabbed my hand.

"Ya." I nodded. "Come on Kirito." I grabbed his hand and we walked to our room. Levi, Dekai, and Ichigo came too.

"Wow! It's huge!" Kirito said as we entered.

"Ya." Ichi said and flopped on the bed.

"All we need now is a tv and some video games." Levi said.

"Ya. Hey Ichi didn't we bring some board games?" I looked at Ichi.

"Oh ya! We did." Ichi went to his pack. "We have monopoly and scrabble."

"Let's play monopoly." Renji said.

"Alright." I said and moved Ichi's bed to the center of the rooms we set up the game and began to play.

"I'll buy boardwalk!" Ichigo said and gave the money to Ichi.

"Awe! Come on Kurosaki." I said. I had already bought Park Place. The alarm for bed time rang.

"I guess we'll call it a night." Levi said.

"We'll finish the game tomorrow." Renji said.

"Ya." I sighed. "Hey Kirito do you want me to walk you back to your room?" I asked him.

"I'll be fine." Kirito smiled.

"Come on. I don't want my brother getting lost." I smiled. "I'll be back Ichi and Renji." I left with Kirito.

"Thank you Z but you didn't have to walk me." Kirito looked away.

"It's alright. I don't mind." I smiled. "Ichi is gonna ask the headmaster to see if you can move to our room." We stopped in front of a door.

"Thank you Z." Kirito bowed.

"Your welcome." I smiled and hugged him. "Good night. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night Z!" Kirito smiled and went into his room. I walked back to my room and ran into someone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Z?" It was Yukio Fujimoto.

"Fujimoto?" I looked at him.

"What are you doing out this late?" He came closer to me.

"I walked Kirito back to his room." I told him.

"I see." Yukio began to think. He backed me into the wall.

"What are you doing?" I looked at him.

"I know who you are Z." Yukio whispered in my ear.

"I don't know what your talking about." I didn't go for his bluff.

"Besides your little sister Iris, you too are a girl." He smirked at me.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh Fujimoto." I grinned. "You have it all wrong. But if you wish to be embarrassed. Be my guess."

"You can't fool me Z. Your father had introduced us four years ago. Your hair was much longer then." Yukio touched my hair.

"Fujimoto let Enro go." Ichigo grabbed Yukio's arm.

"What do you want Kurosaki?" Yukio looked at him.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Ichigo tighten his grip around Yukio's arm.

"Fine." Yukio backed away from me and jerk his hand away from Ichigo. "We'll finish our talk later Z." He looked at me and left.

"What was that all about with Fugimoto? And are you two close friends?" Ichigo looked at me.

"It's nothing. We met once a few years back." I said looking downward.

"Come on. I'll walk you back to your room." Ichigo nudged my shoulder.

"Okay." I nodded. We were almost there when we began to hear foot steps.

"Patrol?" I looked at Ichigo.

"Let's hide in here." Ichigo opened a near by door and we went in.

"This is a closet Kurosaki." I touched the back wall. "Ow! That was my foot."

"Sorry." Ichigo said as he stepped on my foot again.

"Stay still." I hugged Ichigo so he wouldn't step on me again. "Alright I'm going to let go and you better not step on me. Got it."

"Ya." Ichigo sounded nervous a bit. The footsteps sound further away. "I think it's clear." He whispered.

"Let's get out of here then." I told him. He fidgeted with the door. "Hurry up Ichigo."

"It won't budge..." He tried opening the door. "Got it!" He said and we both fell out of the closet.

"Ugh?" I landed on top of him and his hands were around my waist. We looked at each other for the longest time. "I'm sorry!" I tried to get up quickly.

"Ugh! Sorry!" Ichigo did the same. We got tangled together and our lips met.

"Ah!" We both pushed off of each other and separated.

"You kissed me!" I looked at him.

"No you kissed me!" Ichigo was stunned.

"Z?" Ichi was next to me.

"Ichi!" I looked at him.

"Did Kurosaki tainted my dear brothers lips?" Ichi looked at me then gave Ichigo a sharp glare.

"It was an accident." Ichigo backed off. "I'm going to my room." He stormed off.

"Come on Z." Ichi grabbed my hand and took me back to our room.

"What happened?" Renji looked at us.

"Z kissed Kurosaki." Ichi said with a sad expression.

"I didn't kiss him!" I argued back. "We hid in a closet and it wouldn't open."

"You what!?" Ichi and Renji looked at me.

"I was walking back to the room but then Fujimoto stopped me in the hall. Then Kurosaki came and pretty much saved me from Fujimoto. We heard someone coming and we hid so we wouldn't get in trouble for wandering around after 2200. The door wouldn't open and when it did I sorta fell on top of him." I squished my fingers together. "Then we both try to get up and then it happened." I stopped talking and I could feel my face burning up. "I'm going to bed!" I jumped into bed and put the sheets over my head.

"I have to forget about it." I told myself. I went to sleep and after that Ichigo and I were always awkward around each other. I stayed far away from the Fujimoto twins so I wouldn't get discovered. Days passed by then weeks. Kirito was finally moved into our room which was a blast. Dekai and mine's partnership was top class followed by Levi and Ichigo. Our training group was the number one group in the academy. Even though we do have to train against Dekai and Levi, it does change our friendship. You can say we were the best in school, till one day HE showed up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I'll see you guys later k." I waved at Ichigo, Dekai, and Levi. I went into my room and saw a familiar face. "Byakuya!" I ran up to my oldest brother and hugged him.

"Z why did you cut your hair?" He ran his fingers through my hair.

"So me and Ichi could stay together." I spoke into his chest.

"You are a girl Z. You need to start acting like one." A deep voice came from behind me.

"Dad?" I didn't turn to look at him.

"Give up this charade and come home. That's an order." He said. Just then Ichi, Renji and Kirito entered the room.

"Byakuya!" Ichi ran up to him.

"Hello admiral Enro!" Renji saluted dad.

"Admiral?" Kirito had a confused look but saluted as well.

"Renji. Ichi. You both are coming home with us." Dad looked at them.

"But we can't! We are going to the battle field to test out our skills." Ichi went up to dad.

"Don't disobey me!" Dad backhanded Ichi. Ichi had a stunned and hurtful look.

"Kirito can you please leave." I looked at him.

"Yes captain!" Kirito saluted and left the room in a hurry.

"Ichi come here." I beckoned Ichi. Ichi came and I hugged him tightly.

"Z." Ichi cried in my arms. I look over at dad and grind my teeth.

"We are not leaving! No matter what you do or say. We are not going with you. We are going to stay here and complete our mission." My eyes flowed with tears of anger. "You trained us not to fall back. You trained us to always complete our mission!"

"Z." Byakuya and Renji looked at me.

"Z you are a girl. You have no business on the battle field!" Dad yelled at me.

"No! I'm not just a girl, Dad! I am your daughter! I have your blood running through my veins! I am a great soldier! I made it to captain." I looked away. "I can do everything you can! And maybe even better!" I hugged Ichi tighter. "I won't go with you. If you make me leave now, I'll move in with mom. And I'll take Ichi with me." I looked at him. He had a stunned look on his face but that quickly changed.

"I am your father! You have no right to speak to me that way!" He walked toward me. I hid Ichi behind me and faced him. He slapped me across my face. I held back my tears and looked at him. He brought his hand up again and I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry Admiral." I heard Dekai. "But I cannot let you harm my captain." I opened my eyes and saw Dekai stopping my dad's hand from coming down.

"I also agree with Eria. Don't you agree too Cross?" Ichigo and Levi were also holding back dad.

"Let go of me! I will have you all dishonorably expelled!" Dad threaten them.

"Let go of him." I looked at them. "This is my problem not yours. So stand down."

"But captain." Ichigo looked at me.

"I said stand down." I ordered them. They backed away from dad and I looked up at him. "Give me till tomorrow and I will go home with no fuss."

"As if I would let you stay a minute here any longer." Dad grabbed my arm and I jerked it away.

"As officers of the military i grant you give me permission to stay one more day." I said. Dad had his stubborn look on his face.

"Dad. I mean admiral. Surely we can grant this captain's request." Byakuya asked him.

"Permission denied." Dad said with a stern look.

"Admiral as of this day forward I no longer serve under you." I said and saluted. "I denounce my rank and given name. As this day forward I will be known as Z." I said and left the room.

"Z?" Ichi watched me leave.

"Good bye brother." I said softly and left.

"Dad you have gone too far!" Renji yelled at him and ran after me. Ichi and the others did too.

"Dad." Byakuya stayed by his side.

"Let us go Byakuya. There is nothing here that ties us with this school." He said and left the academy.

"Z!" Renji caught up with me.

"Hey." I said plainly.

"Z!" I saw Ichi and the others getting close.

"Captain Enro." Ichigo looked at me.

"I am no longer your captain and I am no longer an Enro." I said.

"You can't really denounce your name can you?" Levi looked at me.

"Actually in the military family you can." I looked away.

"What was that all about anyway?" Kirito looked at me.

"The admiral wanted me to go back home." I answered.

"But why?!" Ichigo asked.

"Z is his daughter." Dekai answered.

"From day one you knew Eria?" I grinned at him.

"Your brother Byakuya informed me you were coming." Dekai answered.

"I see." I looked down.

"Your a girl!" Ichigo pointed at me.

"Ya. Ichi got accepted into this academy and I didn't want him to be alone so I dressed as a boy. Eventually I was discovered by the Fujimoto twins but they wouldn't gain anything if they were to draw me out so I saw no threat there." I explained.

"Boy or girl. Name and no name. Rank no rank. You still are our captain and our friend." Levi smiled at me.

"Thanks... Levi." I smiled. "Let's get ready for tomorrow. Knowing Admiral Enro he has already left the academy. Let's get back to our room and strategize!" I said.

"Yes sir!" They saluted.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tomorrow came and we left the academy at 0500.

"Now departing from Ente Isla." The intercom said. "Will be arriving to Nexus Space Station in t minus nineteen minutes."

"Alright guys there's nothing to be nervous about." I smiled at them. "As soon as we get to Nexus we will suit up and take a transporter to the Lost Planet. They will give us a certain area we must clear so one of the cruisers can land." I explained what was going on. Eria and Cross you both will have the big guns. Ichi and Renji snipers with Kirito. Ichi you will also be telling us where to go. Ichigo and I will be on the front lines with assault rifles and shotguns. Any questions?" I looked at them

"Are you sure this will work?" Kirito looked at me.

"Yes. After all we all will be given NexArmor." I smiled.

"Now arriving at Nexus Space Station." The intercom said.

"Let's go guys." We left the shuttle and headed into the barracks.

"Are the seven of you supposed to be the Chaos team we have been hearing all about?" A Sargent noticed us.

"We are Chaos." Ichi smirked.

"I am the leader of this team. My name is Z." I saluted.

"Z...?" The Sargent looked at me. "Lemme take you to the general then. Follow me." He led us to the bridge. "General Mimamoto the Chaos team is here."

"Bring them in." The General said. We went in and saluted.

"Hello general! I am Z the leader of Chaos." I saluted.

"What's your rank?" The general looked at me.

"I have no rank sir." I answered. "But my men are loyal to me and I am loyal to them."

"I know who you are Enro. I also know you denounced your name but that doesn't matter now does it. The fact is your team is the best team to come out of the academy." The General said. "We do get good soldiers from there but never once has a team of two or more have made it. We expect great things from your group. Maybe even winning the war lies with you seven." He paused and looked out the window. "Get geared up for battle. You and your team will be using the top of the line armor and weapons."

"Yes sir!" We saluted and left to hear up.

"Are you sure you want to change with us Z?" Ichigo looked away.

"I have my underarmor on anyways. So it's not like in getting naked in front of you guys." I said as I took off my blazer and pants. "Are you nervous with me being in here Kurosaki?" I move toward him and placed my hand on his chest.

"I- ugh!" He fidgeted and backed away. I began to laugh.

"You know before you found out we were cool and now it seem we are on a different planet." I put on the gear. "You need to snap out of it Kurosaki. I am a boy."

"Yes captain." He saluted and got dressed.

"Everyone geared up?" I looked at everyone.

"Ya." Ichi smiled. Everyone had their NexArmor on.

"On my go sync up." I said. "Go." We synced our suits together. And the visors came down. "Alright can everyone hear me?"

"Kurosaki a go." Ichigo said.

"Ichi a go." Ich said.

"Cross here." Levi spoke.

"Akron a go." Kirito said.

"Enro here." Renji said.

"Eria ready." Dekia said.

"Alright let's go to the transporter. Can everyone see the map on the right hand corner?" I asked.

"Yes." Everyone said.

"Good. Let's go. Our weapons are on the transporter." I said and took the lead. We got onto the transport and synced our weapons.

"Who needs ammo?" Ichi held out ammo. I got a duffle bag and began putting supplies and weapons.

"Hey Eria get a bag and fill it up. Who knows what we will encounter." I said to him.

"Sure thing Z." He said and got a duffle bag as well.

"I'll take the medic supplies." Kirito said.

"It's good to have a medic and a sniper in one." I smiled at him.

"Ya." Kirito nodded.

"Everyone has what they need?" I asked them.

"Ya." They all said.

"Alright. Here we go!" I input the coordinates to the landing site. The transported flew on auto pilot to the planet before us.

"So we really used to live there?" Kirito looked out the window.

"Ya. Seventy three years ago our great grand parents used to live on that planet. Then those things arrived and began turning humans and animals into monsters." I said. "That's when everyone decided to move to outer space. With humans gone those who were turned stayed there to wander about that empty planet. The vegetation began to flourish and the waters became clean through self preservation from the animals who still live there. Maybe it will be a good thing if we don't go back." I looked out the window. We were getting closer to the planet.

"Alright guys. We are landing five miles from this mall here." I turned on the hologram view of the city we will be landing in.

"Why so far?" Levi asked.

"To draw less attention from the mall. They used to use it for emergencies and they have a basement with a lot of weapons. They are pretty old but still useable." I told them. "Let's sit down we are in for a rough landing." We all sat down. The entire transport began to shake and hit the floor pretty hard.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Everyone okay?" I asked them.

"Ya." I heard them one by one.

"Silencers on. Ghost mode on." I said and our gear turned invisible. "Infra red on. Scopes on. Volume low. Control breathing." Our gear synced up. "Let's go." I said and we exit the sun was setting in the horizon.

"Kurosaki and I will scout ahead. Wait for the signal." I ordered. Ichigo and I looked for anything out of the ordinary.

"Clear Captain." Ichigo said. I noticed something to my right moving.

"Hold still. I think something is coming this way." I hold up my Commando and peered through the scope. "Tall figure hunched over a bit. It's moving slowly. Ten meters from my two. Kurosaki are you seeing this?" I asked him. The figure stayed in on spot and looked like it was dripping something from its mouth.

"It almost looks human." Ichigo finally saw it. I stepped to the side and broke a twig. It looked our way.

"Don't move." I whispered. It began to smell the air and walk toward us. It was getting closer.

"Z" Ichigo whispered my name and raised his Commando.

"Wait. Maybe it'll go away." I whispered to him. The thing came closer and stopped in front of us. I was shocked to see how this thing looks like. This persons hair was matted and blood dripped from her face. Her clothes were torn and half her body was exposed and decaying. Her eyes were black with yellow pupils and her teeth had out grown past her lips. The more I looked at her the more frighten I got. She sniffed the air around us and began to turn and walk south. I held my breath till she was gone from my sight.

"Z! Z! Come in!" The radio turned on. Before I could shut it off that thing was back and jumped towards were I stood.

"Z!" Ichigo shot at it. It let out a horrible cry and hit the floor. I turned off the radio and looked at the thing.

"Thank you Ichigo." I said. The thing began to get up.

"It's not dead." Ichigo aimed the gun to it's head. He shot once and the thing went down.

"Ichi. Turn off the radios. We are only going to talk through our head gear." I patched through to him.

"Radios? Z we don't carry any radios." Ichi said.

"Z you don't have a radio." Ichigo looked at me.

"But that sound? Someone called me via radio. I just turned it-" I reached for the radio but it was gone. "Where is it?" I looked for the radio.

"Z there was no radio. Honestly I don't even know how that thing knew where you were standing." Ichigo said.

"There was no radio?" I grabbed my head. "Let's get back to the others." I said and began heading back. We could hear moaning drawing near. "Hurry." I told him and we ran back to the transporter.

"What happened?" Dekai looked at us.

"We made contact with deadbeats." Ichigo said. "They really are scary monsters."

"I am sure more are coming this way. Let's get the duffle bags and leave the transport. We are going to blow it up." I grabbed my duffle and swung it over my shoulder.

"Blow it up? But why?" Kirito looked at me.

"There's going to more deadbeats coming and we will need a chance to escape." I said.

"Okay." Kirito said and grabbed the med bag. We jumped into a nearby tree and waited for the deadbeats.

"There's so many." Levi said as ten deadbeats circled around the transport.

"Alright Eria." I nodded to him. He nodded back and threw two grenades into the transporter. A sec later it blew up along with the ten deadbeats.

"Let's go. Keep tight circle and watch noise level. They can't see us but they definitely can hear us." I said and checked my clip. We headed northeast and the town was coming into view. We went one by one pressed up against buildings. The town seemed empty but this eerie feeling kept crossing my mind.

"Cross. You and Ichi climb up this building and keep look out." I said as I opened the door to the building.

"Yes captain." Levi and Ichi went inside and headed to the roof. They waved down letting us know they got up there safe.

"Let's keep moving." I told the others. We were getting closer to the mall and the moonlight gleamed on us.

"Ichi. Cross. What's your visual?" I asked.

"Your clear. There hasn't been anything out there so far." Ichi said.

"Keep your eyes open." I said and walked further up from the group.

"Z." I heard one of them call my name.

"What is it?" I looked at Ichigo.

"I didn't say anything Z." Ichigo looked at me weird.

"There's movement to your left. Do you see it?" Dekia said. I looked and saw a deadbeat coming toward us. "I have a clear shot."

"Don't shoot. We don't want to attract more." I said. I walked up to it and grabbed his head. It began to move around and I twist it's neck. It died instantly. I noticed the building to the right of us.

"Renji and Kirito, go to the top of this building." I ordered them.

"Yes Captain." They said and rushed to the top.

"We are a go." Renji said.

"Let's move out." I looked at Ichigo and Dekia. We continued closer to the mall.

"Ichi and Cross move toward Renji and Kirito." I ordered as we were one block away from the mall.

"Yes Captian." Ichi said. We kept look out for anything moving. It was quiet except for the wind. I had a really bad feeling about this.

"Ichi, Renji, Kirito, and Levi I want you all to meet us here were we are." I called them.

"What's wrong Z?" Levi asked.

"I can't shake this bad feeling that I have." I told them. "I would rather be in a group than separated. Just hurry up and meet up with us. We'll go to the mall together." We headed to the mall and hid against the wall before going in.

"Is everyone ready?" I radioed in.

"Ya." I heard them.

"Keep it tight. On my mark." I looked around cautiously. "Go!" We went in and shot the deadbeats that came at us.

"Check corners!" Ichi said as he fought off the deadbeats.

"Second floor go!" I cleared the second floor for Kirito and the others. Levi and Dekia fought off the deadbeats with their machine guns.

"Z go." Levi ordered. I nodded and followed the others to the second floor. It was non stop firing. We finally reached the security office's door.

"Cover me." I ordered as I picked the lock.

"Hurry up Z." Ichigo rushed me.

"Almost... Got it!" I opened it and everyone went in. I secured the door with zip ties and door wedges.

"Can't go wrong with door wedges." Levi smiled.

"Check ammo." I reloaded my assault rifle and counted my ammo.

"Where to now Z?" Ichigo looked at me.

"There's a service elevator behind that door. It'll lead us to the basement." I looked at the door leading to the back.

"Who wants point?" Ichi looked around.

"I do." Ichigo and I said. I looked at him and held out my hand in a fist.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" I smiled. He nodded and played a hand.

"Z wins." Kirito said. "Rock crushes scissors." I took point and stood by the door. I looked at the others and nodded. I raised my rifle and opened the door. I rushed in and looked about the room.

"Clear." I said. Renji and Ichigo followed in along with Kirito. I walked to the service elevator and pried open the doors.

"We have to climb down." I took a glow torch and activated it.

"Let's see how far it goes?" Ichi looked at me. I nodded and dropped the touch. We counted how long it took till it hit the bottom.

"Four miles? Isn't that far too deep for a basement?" Renji looked at me.

"Come on we should get down there." I took out a rope and latched it to the ground hooks.

"I'll go first." Dekia stepped up and swung his machine gun over his back.

"Be careful Eria." I looked at him.

"Yes captain." He nodded and climbed down the rope. Levi went next followed my Renji carrying Dekai's duffle.

"Alright Kirito your next." I smiled at him.

"I'll go last. I'm afraid of heights when it comes to climbing down four miles in a closed enclosure." Kirito said nervously.

"I'll go next." Ichi climbed down.

"Your up Kurosaki." I looked at Ichigo. He nodded and climbed down. I swung my duffle over my back and started climbing down. "Come Kirito." I looked at him. He took a deep breathe and grabbed the rope. There was an explosion at the door.

"Kirito get down here now!" I looked up at him.

"I'll by you guys some time." He looked at me. "Take this." He handed me down his sniper rifle and took out his mini machine gun.

"Kirito I order you to climb down this rope!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry Captain. But I'm disobeying your order." He said and closed the elevator doors.

"Kirito!" I shouted his name. I heard gun shots and several blasts hit the door. "Kirito?"

"Z." I heard Kirito's voice on the com.

"Kirito!? Where are you? Are you alright?" I asked him.

"I'm fine. I jumped into the ventilation system. I'll have to find another way down." He answered.

"Kirito I am going to shoot you for disobeying me." I said relieved.

"Alright captain." He said. "I'll check in later. Kirito out." He ended the transmission and I climbed down the rope.


End file.
